Una estrella de noche buena
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: UA. El deseo más anhelado de la diosa Athena era hallar una manera de lograr que sus caballeros dorados volvieran a ser tan unidos como en los viejos tiempos. Athena solo quería volver a esos tiempos en donde aún no había rivalidad, ni traiciones ni enemistad. Pues que mejor ocasión para lograrlo si no es en noche buena un día antes de la navidad. (One Shot).


Una estrella de noche buena.

 _Disclaimer:_ Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masami Kurumada.

Veinticuatro de diciembre, el día de noche buena antes de la navidad había llegado con muy pocas ansias al Santuario.  
Abel por fin daba paso al sol del amanecer para que Artemisa escondiera la luna, y Saori permanecía en su templo sagrado observando por una de sus ventanas el frío de la nieve blanca y pura que caía por las escalinatas de las doce casas.  
La diosa no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado luego de que las batallas acabaron. Cuando la guerra contra Hades termino, Athena logró revivir a sus caballeros con ayuda de su padre Zeus y los demás dioses. Hades no había estado de acuerdo en ello, pero como siempre, Saori ganó esa batalla y el dios del inframundo tuvo que ceder. Aunque la diosa aun no entendía porque que en vez de sentirse como ganadora se sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante.  
Hacia unos meses atrás que sus santos dorados habían vuelto y aun así ninguno de ellos lograba mirarse a los ojos, y mientras Saori permaneció en el Santuario por órdenes del patriarca pudo ver esa vergüenza mezclada con el dolor en los ojos de cada uno de sus caballeros.  
Saori dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando que en una ocasión Shion le había contado que décadas atrás, cuando los caballeros dorados aun eran niños, esas fechas navideñas se celebraban con felicidad, comidas, amistad y muchos adornos, pero todo eso era antes de que las guerras y las traiciones llegaran al santuario, o a eso se habían aferraban todos.  
Seiya y los demás también estaban demasiado preocupados ya que sus amigos dorados ni con ellos se animaban a hablar, pero sabían que de alguna u otra manera había que ponerle un fin a todo eso, y la diosa pensó en que no había mejor manera de reconciliarse los unos con los otros si no era reviviendo el espíritu navideño del Santuario.

—Diosa Athena, permítame la entrada a su templo —ese había sido el patriarca llamando a su diosa.

Saori estaba profundamente pérdida en sus pensamientos, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Shion estaba llamándola a entrada.

—Shion, adelante puedes pasar —respondió Athena poniéndose de pie ante el patriarca.

—Diosa Athena, usted me pidió que hiciera una revisión del comportamiento alrededor las doce casas y déjeme decirle que lamentablemente nada ha cambiado —afirmó Shion con tristeza disfrazada en su voz.

—Muy buen trabajo Shion, gracias por todo —agradeció Saori sin mirar a su patriarca a los ojos.

Shion percibió esa aura se melancolía y dolor que rodeaba el corazón de su diosa, así que se dispuso a preguntar la razón de ese negativo sentimiento, aunque en el fondo supiese muy bien cuál era la respuesta. Se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos, tomando su mentón entre sus ambos obligándola a verlo de frente.

—Diosa Athena, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede el día de hoy? —preguntó Shion sin dejar de mirar esos ojos color de mar que poseía Saori.

Saori ya no lo soportaba más, no podía quedarse parada haciendo nada mientras sus caballeros sufrían cada vez más por dentro. Si quería que las cosas se arreglaran, ella tendría que dar el primer paso para lograrlo.  
Saori se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y miro a Shion

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? —preguntó Saori amable y calmadamente, mientras que Shion asentía con la cabeza —. ¡Me pasa que ya no podemos seguir así Shion!, tenemos que hacer que la orden dorada vuelva a unirse -exclamó Saori decidida y llena de vigor.

—Diosa Athena, estoy de acuerdo pero primero debemos encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta: ¿Cómo lo aremos? —preguntó Shion soltando un suspiro, la verdad no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? -respondió Saori con otra pregunta, sonriendo al ver que Shion negaba con la cabeza —, hoy es noche buena y mañana es navidad y creo, mi querido Shion, que hay que poner manos a la obra porque vamos a preparar una hermosa fiesta de navidad —aseguró ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Muy bien Athena, yo me encargare de organizar la fiesta, pero creo que usted debería ir a revisar por su cuenta cada uno de los templos así sabrá que tan grave es el problema —afirmó Shion feliz de hacer una fiesta, pero a la vez triste por sus "niños" dorados.

—Está bien, yo bajare a revisar los templos justo ahora -dijo Saori caminado hacia la entrada de su recinto, pero luego de detuvo a ver al patriarca —: y Shion, no hace falta que seas formal conmigo, solo llámame Saori como los demás -aprobó ella sonriendo y saliendo del templo.

Shion la vio irse, y cuando estaba seguro de que se había alejado lo suficiente dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus brillantes ojos. Le enternecía demasiado ver el gran corazón que su diosa tenia al preocuparse por él y por sus hijos del alma, o sea, los santos dorados. Nadie más que él deseaba ver que sus hijos volvieran a estar unidos, y seguramente Saori Kido era la indicada para llevar a cabo esa reconciliación familiar.  
Sin más preámbulos, Shion abandonó el templo de Athena para ir a preparar los preparativos para esa fiesta.

* * *

Desde otro lugar Saori comenzó a atravesar el camino de rosas venenosas que la llevaba al templo de piscis. En si esas rosas no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, ya que se encontraban totalmente marchitas. La diosa se dejó caer en ese jardín marchito, cortando una de las rosas y dejando caer una lágrima pura sobre ella, sintiéndose muy mal por verla en ese estado. Dejó las rosas atrás y entro al templo de piscis.

El templo se veía vacío y lleno de polvo, como si nadie lo hubiera limpiado en años. Las paredes llenas de telarañas y con un poco de escombros en el suelo.  
Se sorprendió de ver que en la sala de piscis no había nadie, así que fue rumbo a las habitaciones del templo.

La habitación de Afrodita tenía un pez dorado grabado en la puerta de entrada, así que Saori se dejó llevar por eso. Recorrió el pasillo oscuro hasta el final, y a decir verdad, le sorprendió ver que la puerta de la habitación de caballero más hermoso estaba toda abierta. Saori se debatió entre entrar y no entrar, al final la curiosidad mato al gato, aunque al cabo de un segundo hubiera preferido no entrar.  
La imagen vista dentro de esa habitación la dejó totalmente en shock. Afrodita estaba tumbado en su cama aparentemente dormido, pero eso no era lo de menos. El caballero de piscis se veía más flaco que de costumbre casi desnutrido, su ropa estaba manchada con el lodo de su largo entrenamiento, y por si esto fuera poco su cabello estaba echo un desastre todo pajoso y mal arreglado mientras que la hermosa pintura en su rostro estaba totalmente desalineada.  
Saori acarició el rostro de Afrodita, luego inconscientemente dejo la marchita rosa que había arrancado minutos atrás encima de su cama  
La diosa salió de la habitación totalmente abatida, su hermoso caballero se había descuidado mucho. El jardín de rosas de piscis, que tiempo atrás había sido incomparablemente hermoso, ahora se veía marchito y muerto... al igual que su dueño en el interior de su alma.

* * *

El templo de acuario se veía gélido como el invierno. Si bien Camus era una persona fría jamás se le había dado por dejar su templo de esa manera.  
Saori entro al templo, intentando no hacer ruido ni resbalarse con el hielo. Ella pudo ver que Camus se encontraba en el sofá de su sala.  
En si era imagen no era mucho mejor que la anterior. El aura de Camus se veía de un azul muy deprimente, tenía los dedos astillados por el vidrio... ¿acaso había intentado quitarse la vida nuevamente? Saori no tenía la respuesta, pero le gustaría pensar que no.  
La diosa comenzó a recordar cuando Shion le dijo que Camus se había aislado de todo y que su humor no era uno de los mejores.  
Hace una semana atrás Hyoga había decidido ir a visitarle, el cisne se moría de ganas por ver a su maestro, pero apenas había entrado al templo Camus comenzó a lanzar toda clase de insultos a su alumno... como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba hablando con Hyoga.  
Por algo el pobre santo del cisne salio llorando de ese templo sin consuelo. Camus dejo salir un suspiro, se levantó de su sofá y se fue hacia su habitación.  
Cuando Saori estaba segura de que su caballero se había retirado, caminó hasta el centro del templo y tomó un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
Era una foto, tomada muchas décadas atrás, y en ella se veía a dos niños con ropa de entrenamiento, abrazados y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus dulces rostros.

—Milo y Camus, mejores amigos por siempre —leyó Saori una escritura que estaba escrita en el marco.

Saori enumeró todas las cosas bonitas que Shion le contó sobre sus caballeros, entre ellas las buena amistad que habían tenido milo y Camus.  
La diosa sonrió miserablemente, pensando que si no fuera por ella esa amistad no agonizaría en esos momentos. Fuera como fuera tendría que esperar hasta la fiesta de esa noche, en donde haría que el lazo de unión entre sus caballeros volviera a arreglarse.

* * *

En el templo de Capricornio las cosas no estaban mejor.  
Saori ocultó su cosmo y se escondió detrás de un pilar para poder observar a su leal caballero.  
Shura se encontraba en la sala del templo, con la mirada totalmente concentrada en algo muy especial: en su estatua de Athena entregando la espada excalibur a su caballero más leal.  
Saori sonrió al ver esa estatua, totalmente convencida de que Shura se merecía tal regalo de los dioses, aunque este no lo creyera así.  
Ella más que nadie sabía que el guardián de capricornio aún se culpaba por haber matado a uno de sus más confiables amigos, o sea, a Aioros. Por más que Shura se mostrara dolido por eso, Saori se aferró a que su dolor se debía a otro episodio de su trágico pasado.  
Al ver esa estatua fijamente, supo que Shura se culpaba por el hecho de que hace trece años, el junto con Afrodita y Mascara Mortal, sabían sobre los planes malignos de Saga y aun así no habían sido capaces de hacer nada al respecto como caballeros.

Saori salió de sus pensamientos, sabiendo que sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Shura se había vuelto loco y comenzó a cortar y romper todas sus cosas.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Shura cortando su estatua a la mitad —. Soy una farsa, ¿yo el más leal? —se preguntó el en forma sarcástica y despreciable —. No soy más que una mentira —finalizó dejando su rabieta de lado.

Saori se quedó helada y totalmente asustada. Los escombros de la estatua yacían tirados en el suelo, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.  
Shura se dejó caer al lado de los escombros de rodillas, llorando y sollozando como jamás lo había hecho antes. La diosa dio una última mirada al templo, era muy doloroso ver a su caballero más leal llorando de esa manera.  
A veces hasta las espadas relucientes se ensucian por malos actos... Shura era como una espada, manchada por el dolor y rota por el peso de la desgracia.

* * *

Saori se sintió algo incomoda al espiar en el templo de sagitario. Aioros y Aioria se encontraban ambos en ese mismo templo. Eso fue algo que alegró mucho a Saori, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hermanos se dirigían la mirada y mucho menos hablaban.  
Los dos hermanos estaban con la mirada puesta en otras cosas, la de Aioros en uno de los pilares de templo y la de Aioria en el suelo.  
Shion había visto todo aquello, y Saori sabía que nadie había cruzado palabra alguna desde que regresaron de la muerte. En ocasiones Aioros intentaba acercarse a Aioria, pero este era rechazado por el león y eso al arquero le dolía más que nada.  
Eso Saori lo sabía con seguridad.

* * *

En escorpio le ambiente era un caos total. Milo estaba en el jardín del templo entrenando, o eso parecía. Saori observaba como la aguja escarlata se clavaba en cada uno de sus pilares, y la letal Antares, era lo de menos. Lo que a la diosa le sorprendía no era el movimiento de sus golpes, sino que en cada uno de sus pilares se veía la foto agujereada de Camus de acuario, era como si Milo quisiera matarlo o algo parecido.

— ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Te odio! —gritó Milo lanzando sus agujas hacia las fotos con más fuerza, y una en particular.

Saori vio que en uno de sus pilares estaba la misma foto que había visto hace media hora atrás en acuario, la de Milo y Camus de niños.

— ¿Mejores amigos por siempre? —preguntó Milo mirando hacia la foto, como si esta le fuese a responder por arte de magia —, ¡Ja!, esa ni tú te la creíste maldito —respondió este dejando su entrenamiento y cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

Saori se sorprendió ante eso. Milo no quería entender que todo lo que había hecho Camus junto a sus demás caballeros era intentar protegerla y advertirles sobre Hades. Habían dado su vida y su honor por ella y por eso estaba agradecida, aunque algunos caballeros no lograban verlo de la misma manera que ella.

* * *

Saori tuvo que llegar a la casa de géminis, ya que ninguno de los guardianes se encontraba en las cuatro casas anteriores. Saori no dejaba de preguntarse a donde podrían haber ido.  
Eso no importaba por el momento, ya que la diosa se estaba acercando al templo de geminis.  
Comenzó a pasar por los pasillos, y se alteró bastante a escuchar los gritos que provenían de la habitación de los dos gemelos.  
La diosa empezaba a pensar que tal vez había sido un error confinar a Kanon junto a Saga en un solo templo, sabiendo que ambos hermanos chocaban cada vez que se veían.  
Se asomó a la entrada de la habitación que estaba entre abierta, y la imagen vista rompió completamente el corazón de la diosa… sus dos caballeros de geminis se estaban peleándose entre sí.  
Saori pudo escucharlos pelear.

— ¡Kanon maldita sea, no puedo creer que Athena te reviviera a ti también! —gritó Saga dejando salir toda su frustración —. ¿Es que acaso mis desgracia no terminara jamás? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras que Kanon le lanzaba una mirada molesta y dolida a la vez.

— ¡Por lo menos yo no decidí encerrarte en un calabozo de mala muerte esperando a que te mueras Saga! —respondió Kanon con otro grito frustrado.

—No, porque lo que hiciste fue peor que eso, ¡la muerte es lo que te merecías y debí matarte con mis propias manos! —volvió a gritar Saga golpeando uno de sus pilares —. Es tu culpa que el mal se haya despertado en mí, es tu culpa que estuviera trece años sufriendo por dentro y sin poder dar señales de mi descontrol —esta vez Saga tomó a Kanon del cuello.

— ¡Maldita sea, suéltame ahora Saga! —gritó el gemelo menor un poco ahogado por el fuerte agarre de Saga.

—La única razón por la que estas en este templo y en este santuario es porque Athena te permitió quedarte aquí, pero si fuese por mí, ya te había matado con mis propias manos —afirmó Saga soltando el cuello de Kanon e intentando ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.

Saori tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir un grito. Saga en si era fuerte al ocultar sus lágrimas de dolor emocional, cuando la verdad era que Saori estaba llorando a lagrima viva en esa demostración de odio fraternal.  
La diosa se escabulló y salió del templo rápidamente, y al llegar afuera pudo ver que en el jardín de geminis se encontraba la estatua de los Dioscuros, o sea, los gemelos Castor y Pólux.  
Castor y Pólux, dos hermanos gemelos que ni la muerte pudo separar ya que su cariño el uno hacia el otro era incomparable. Saori no dejaba de pensar que Saga y Kanon no se parecían en nada a los Dioscuros, sino que se parecían más a Caín y Abel, hermanos dispuestos a matarse el uno al otro en beneficio propio.

* * *

Saori terminó en las escalinatas finales de la estatua de Athena. La diosa recordó que Shion le había dicho que Mu, Shaka, Mascara Mortal y Aldebarán habían salido juntos a hacer compras a Rodorio, al parecer ellos eran los únicos que volvían a estar unidos, aunque también tuvieran sus culpas. Dohko estaba con Shiryu en una misión y no podría acompañarlos en ese día, pero las cosas entre él y Shion estaban perfectas como buenos amigos.  
El atardecer ya amenazaba con ocultarse dando paso al anochecer. Shion junto con las amazonas y los caballeros de bronce habían logrado terminar de hacer los preparativos navideños, pero Saori aún estaba intranquila.  
La diosa se sentó cerca de su estatua, mirando al silo con mirada melancólica. Las doce constelaciones brillaban especialmente ese día, como jamás habían brillado antes.  
Saori suspiró cansadamente.

—Hermosa estrella que brillas con intensidad en esta noche buena, quiero pedirte un deseo que los dioses jamás podrán cumplir. Por favor has que esto de la fiesta navideña de resultado, solo quiero que mis caballeros vuelvan a ser hermanos tal y como antes de las guerras. Si me cumples este deseo prometo que are lo posible por no darles más problemas, solo te pido eso —pidió Saori desjuntando sus manos y terminando su oración.

La diosa se incorporó y elevó su cosmo mentalmente para poder convocar a todos sus caballeros por más que estos no estuvieran en sus templos.

—caballeros, escuchen mis palabras. Todos ustedes deben reunirse en el templo del patriarca. Tienen que estar presentes, no pueden faltar —aclaró Saori por medio de su cosmos.

Athena pudo sentir el cosmos de sus demás caballeros y el de Kanon.

—Estaremos ahí diosa Athena —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo por medio del cosmos.

Saori sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras al templo patriarcal.

* * *

Al llegar al templo, Saori quedo fascinada con la escena. El lugar se vía precioso, casi se podía sentir la magia navideña en cada rincón de esa sala.  
El árbol de navidad se veía muy grande, cubierto por la nieve fresca y lleno de luces de colores que recordaban el gran fulgor de la unión familiar.  
Las esferas de colores brillando con el fulgor reflejado en la nieve y el hermoso ángel colgado en la punta del árbol. Las decoraciones de guirnaldas en las paredes parecían estar hechos por las hermosas hojas verdes y frescas de los pinos fragantes. El muérdago colgado con en cada esquina hacia que Saori sintiera deseos de besar a alguien.  
El fuego ardiendo en la chimenea daba una sensación muy cálida, mientras se consumía la perfumada madera de un nogal.  
Por último, la deliciosa comida que se veía en la larga mesa junto a la chimenea, había toda clase de manjares en esa estancia... ahora si estaba todo listo para la fiesta.

Shion, las amazonas junto a Seiya y los demás se voltearon a ver a Saori y se maravillaron por la expresión dulce y alegre de la diosa.

—caballeros y amazonas, esto realmente es fantástico, se los agradezco y espero nos acompañen en estas fiestas —agradeció Saori, sintiendo vibrar su cosmo —. ¡A sus posiciones, los demás esta están llegando!

Seiya observó su reloj que marcaban las once de la noche, dentro de poco se harían las doce y ya era hora de estar todo como la familia que eran.  
Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a los caballeros dorados con sus armaduras (excepto Kanon que estaba vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento).  
Saori sonrió notablemente al verlos pasar, todos estaban muy serios y no se miraban, peor por lo menos se apreciaban algunos cambios.  
Por ejemplo: Afrodita se veía tan hermoso como siempre, sus bucles celestes bien hechos y su pintura bien arreglada.  
Las amazonas y caballeros de bronce presente no podían describir el cómo sus amigos dorados miraban hacia la sala totalmente sorprendidos, al parecer ningún podía creer lo que veían... todo se veía absolutamente hermoso.  
Nadie supo que decir, Asi que Saga se adelantó.

— ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Saga sin dejar la sorpresa de su voz de lado.

—Feliz noche buena a todos ustedes caballeros, hicimos esta fiesta para ustedes, para que lo pacen todos en familia —respondió Shion en lugar de Saori que se veía conmocionada.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo —. No vamos a celebrar nada señorita Athena, no podemos hacerlo —volvieron a decir todos al mismo tiempo, solo que esta vez bajaron sus miradas al suelo.

Saori sonrió con tristeza, se adelantó unos pasos y tomó las manos de Saga.  
El caballero de geminis se sorprendió por esa acción repentina y se vio obligado a ver a su diosa de frente.

—Los únicos que se pueden privar de arreglar las cosas aquí, son ustedes. Hicimos esta fiesta para recordarles a todos lo bien que solían llevarse, tanto hermanos —dijo Saori morando a los gemelos y a los hermanos Aioros y Aioria —, como amigos —dijo ella mirando repentinamente al resto.

En acto seguido Saori dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Saga. Este se sorprendió, y logró sonrojarse un poco ante esa muestra de afecto, pero sobretodo, se sentía miserable.

—Es hora de que dejen salir todas sus penas —susurró Saori lo suficiente para que la escucharan.

El abrazo de Athena era tan cálido, que daba mucha paz sentirlo. Saori se quedó abrazando a Saga hasta que paso algo inesperado para los demás caballeros, pero para la diosa fue algo completamente normal... Saga comenzó a llorar desconsolado en los brazos de su diosa.  
Todos se quedaron perplejos, sin saber que decir o que hacer.  
El gemelo mayor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Athena y comenzó a sollozar violetamente.

—Per-perdóname Athena -dijo Saga dejando de sollozar un poco, peor aun llorando —. Perdóname A-Aioros -se disculpó este con la mirada totalmente herida y entrecortado -. Perdóneme todos por favor, fu-fui yo quien comenzó la guerra, fue toda mi cu-culpa —ante esto Saga termino por romperse.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar. En si Saga no tenía por qué llevar todo ese peso, estaban de acuerdo en que la culpa había sido de todos y por partes iguales.  
Kanon había estado observando la escena un poco a lo lejos, la verdad es que el también sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro.  
Algo muy extraño estaba pasando en el menor de los géminis, aunque Kanon comprendía perfectamente lo que era, ese sentimiento de sentir lo que su gemelo sentía se llamaba "empatía gemela". Había visto llorar a Saga antes, pero nunca de esa manera.  
Si decir más, Kanon se acercó ente medio de los caballeros y avanzo lentamente hacia su hermano que se veía cabizbajo y con los ojos entreabiertos por las lágrimas.  
El gemelo mayor desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que se acercaba lentamente con una seria mirada.  
Eso hizo que se sintiera peor, después de como había tratado a su hermano en los últimos meses.  
Kanon se quedó en frente de Saga.  
Saga se vio en Kanon, ambas miradas idénticas, solo que una reflejaba dolor y la otra desesperación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el menor de los gemelos abrió los brazos y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente. Si Saga tenía que dejar libre sus sentimientos, Kanon prefería que fuese en su hombro.

—Kanon... —Saga se sorprendió al ver que su hermano le abrazaba, después de todo lo que había pasado —. Lo siento Kanon, haberte encerrado en aquella prisión es de lo que más me arrepiento —dijo Saga volviendo a llorar en el hombro de su hermano y devolviendo el abrazo.

—Yo también lo siento hermano, si no fuera por mi maldita ambición nada hubiera pasado —respondió Kanon ocultando sus lagrimitas.

Ambos hermanos gemelos, abrazándose y dejando sus penas atrás. Saori no dejaba de sonreír, porque a pesar de todas las cosas hirientes que se habían dicho ambos gemelos, se podría decir que si se parecían a Castor y Pólux.

Todos los demás se veían enternecidos por esa muestra de afecto, decidieron que ya era hora de olvidar.

—Saga, no tenemos nada que perdonar, todos cometimos errores y la única forma de arreglarlos será con nuestras acciones futuras —dijo Aioros estrechando la mano de Saga.

El guardián de geminis se despegó de su hermano, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo débilmente.

—Aioros tiene razón —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Y también lo digo por todos ustedes —agregó Aioros mirando a los demás.

Shura alzo la mirada hacia los demás, pero luego se acercó a Aioros lenta y temerosamente.  
El guardián de sagitario notó ese nerviosismo en Shura y decidió acercarse a él.

—Aioros yo... —Shura iba a comenzar a hablar, peor fue cortado por Aioros.

—Se lo que vas a decir, y yo te respondo que no hay anda que perdonar Shura —respondió Aioros sonriendo y estrechado a su amigo en un abrazo.

Esta vez sí, Shura logro quebrarse por completo. No podía creer que Aioros le perdonase así como así, cuando en realidad tendría que haber acabado con su vida de una vez como pago.  
Aioros notó que Shura lloraba en silencio y sin hacer ruido, así que continúo hablando.

-Shura, eres como mi hermano menor, siempre te querré sin importar nada así que ya deja de culparte grandulón -sonrío Aioros despegándose de Shura y revolviendo su cabello.

Shura se sonrojo, joder que ya no era un niño para que le revolvieran el cabello.  
Por otro lado Aioria literalmente empujó a la cabra y se lanzó encima de Aioros, abrazándose a él como si fuese un coala.  
El león también tenía sus culpas, y aun no se había disculpado con Aioros por haber ensuciado su nombre durante tantos años, sin mencionar el rechazo que este había estado provocando.

—hermano, lo siento. Perdóname por todo. Por haber creído que era un traidor, por negarte como mi hermano, por haber maldecido tu nombre y por rechazare estos días —sinceramente Aioros se sintió enternecido, Aioria parecía un niño hablando de esa forma tan dulce -. ¿Me odias? —preguntó el león enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano, muy triste a pesar de que no estaba llorando.

—Hermanito, ¡cómo crees jamás podría odiarte! —respondió Aioros riéndose apretando a su hermanito en un abrazo de oso —. No hay nada que perdonar gatito, ahora lo único que quiero es ser parte de su vida y verte crecer aún más —dijo este en un tono muy meloso.

Aioria se carcajeo ante eso. Aioros no solía comportarse así de cariñoso y eso de que le llamara gatito le avergonzaba, pero no podía negar que le hacía mucha falta.

Milo y Camus por otro lado miraban a los demás. Afrodita y Mascara conversando juntos. Saga y Kanon riendo de muchas cosas. Aioros abrazando a Aioria y a Shura al mismo tiempo. Shaka con Mu y Aldebarán haciendo bobadas.

—Lo siento mucho Camus, todo este tiempo te eh llamado traidor cuando la verdad es que tendría que haberte ayudado a superar los momentos difíciles —se disculpó Milo mirando los ojos cálidos de su amigo.

—también lo siento Milo, se supone que éramos amigos, debí confiar en tu y decirte lo que estaba pasando en la batalla contra hades en lugar de ocultarlo... pero todo lo hice por Athena —contentó Camus pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de milo.

—Supongo que no hay más que decir —dijo Milo imitando a su amigo.

Los ojos de Camus siempre fueron gélidos como una pared de hielo impermeable, pero ahora esos ojos eran puro sentimiento.

Luego del emotivo momento por fin comenzó la fiesta preparada.  
Los caballeros dorados bailaban muy graciosamente con las hermosas amazonas, las cuales ya no usaban mascara como decreto de Athena.  
Aioria y Marín se habían parado debajo un muérdago esperando por fin el poder darse un gran beso, lástima que Aioros y Shura intervinieron para conocer a la futura cuñada de Aioros.  
Saga y Kanon no dejaban de ser unos Don Juanes al lado de las amazonas.  
Aldebarán se estaba comiendo todo mientras que Shaka y Mu intentaban alejarlo de la mesa.  
Mascara Mortal y Afrodita conversaban a cerca de lo descuidado que había sido el guardián de piscis con su cabello.  
Milo y Camus jugaban con los copos gélidos de nieve, les gustaba eso de formar muñecos con la nieve aunque ya no fueran niños.  
Los caballeros de bronce platicaban animadamente sobre los días comunes en sus vidas, a excepción de Seiya. El caballero de Pegaso se dirigió hacia Aioros para presentarle a su hermana Seika, la cual se había convertido en aspirante a amazona.  
El arquero por su parte quedo fascinado con la belleza de Seika, sólo que no quería hacer comentarios fuera de lugar y porque si no luego sufriría el complejo de hermano celoso por parte de Seiya.  
Shion y Saori estaban tan felices de verlos convivir nuevamente, después de tan emotiva disculpa entre todos ellos. Shiryu miró su reloj, ya eran las doce, la noche de navidad.  
La nieve en copos se veía hermosa adornando todos los templos junto a la estatua de Athena.

— ¡Feliz navidad a todos! —exclamaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

Los caballeros dorados se dieron un abrazo grupal de navidad, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Todos estaban tan entretenidos que nadie notó la ausencia de Saori en el templo.

* * *

La diosa recorrió el jardín del templo en donde estaba su estatua. La nieve caía sin control, era algo muy hermoso. El hielo cristalino había cubierto todo el santuario, una escena hermosa para cualquiera que la viera.  
Saori se sentó nuevamente debajo de su estatua, mirando al cielo. Al parecer las estrellas brillaban mucho esa noche, en especial la estrella de los deseos.

—Gracias estrella, por la oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo —agradeció Saori sonriendo a las estrellas.

Ya nada más importaba, solo ver a sus caballeros ser felices entre ellos. Las guerras habían terminado para dar paso a la paz y la tranquilidad.  
Lo más importante, Saori había recuperado aquello que había perdido, y todo gracias a un deseo de noche buena.

Las estrellas fugaces cruzaron por el templo de Athena.

Fin.


End file.
